Entre hermanos
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur años antes tendría que haber estado en una condición de parálisis mental para revelarle eso a Escocia, hoy, siendo los dos parte de Reino Unido las relaciones se habían estrechado considerablemente. ScotlandxUK.


Segunda vez que le soy infiel a mi hermoso USxUK con esta pareja, esto es por una petición anónima y para qué engañarme, la pareja es tentadora :3

**Pareja:** EscociaxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Secretos (?)

Arthur estaba apenas sentado en el sillón, bordeando la orilla y sujetándose de manera casi frenética a los costados, la mirada que estaba frente de él era cautelosa y seria, de un modo elegante, fino y delicioso. Se veía reflejado en él, mas no eran lo mismo. La sonrisa creció, dando un suspiro para que el inglés tuviera el valor necesario y la confianza suficiente para por fin hablar.

–Scott, realmente tengo que desahogarme, no sé a quien decírselo...–su voz era únicamente un hilo extraño entrecortado en nerviosismo, el ser frente a Inglaterra mantenía la calma y no dejaba aflorar la curiosidad ácida que le caracteriza cuando de su hermanito se trataba.

Volvió a sonreír sutilmente, cruzándose de piernas y colocando la cabeza sobre sus manos, analizando al menor, las manos temblorosas sobre la cabeza, los labios pálidos mordiéndose de manera sugerente, necesitaba saberlo, pero sabía que no debía insistir.

Arthur, en tanto, años antes tendría que haber estado en una condición de parálisis mental para revelarle eso a Escocia, hoy, siendo los dos parte de Reino Unido las relaciones se habían estrechado considerablemente, dándole un puesto de confianza al pelirrojo en su vida.

Y por fin lo soltó.

–No me gustan las mujeres Scott, ya no... no, no es que no me gusten, quiero decir...–se atragantó a sí mismo mientras el escocés levantaba sus gruesas cejas impresionado.

–Continua, Arthur...–susurró con algo de frialdad, como si Kirkland más que un hermano fuera un paciente.

–Me gustan los hombres Scott... creo que soy gay...–acabó por fin.

Los ojos verdes que se mezclaban con los cabellos rojizos lo miraron analítico, las palabras que siguieron fueron únicamente un consuelo áspero, Scott le prometió que evitaría que las autoridades se enteraran de eso, dio un abrazo un tanto escuálido en el cual Inglaterra se recargó durante varios segundos, segundos cruciales, peligrosos, que lo condenarían más tarde.

El escocés suspiró en el balcón del hotel en el que se encontraban en esos momentos, el aire frío en su cara sólo hizo que sus ojos ya serios se afilaran más mientras sus hebras las movía el viento, sacó su encendedor poniendo la mano sobre el cigarro recién descubierto en su mano derecha para que el viento no apagara la llama. El secreto de Inglaterra de cierta manera lo perturbó... la pregunta es... ¿por qué? la respuesta llega sola algo esquiva seguida de la tercera hambrienta calada de nicotina que se aseguraba de aspirar. Los ojos verdes miraron la habitación, de cierta manera la igualdad de condiciones le hizo un lío mental.

Inglaterra puede revelar secretos a él, pero él no revela secretos a Inglaterra.

Los pasos suaves lo llevan a la habitación del pequeño conejo, ahora, convertido en todo un hombre, las frazadas cubrían todo, menos su cuello... su rostro, cerró la puerta tras de sí con seguro, guardando la llave en el bolsillo del pantalón, Arthur abre los ojos por el ruido que se siente, la figura del escocés acercándose a la cama lo extraña.

–También... siempre he querido comentarte un secreto, hermano...–lo ojos van directo hacia Kirkland, quien percibe de cierta forma, que algo lo acecha. La boca del lobo está demasiado cerca del conejo, han tentado al lobo, ya no resiste el hambre.

–Soy incestuoso hermano, desde hace mucho lo he sido...–la mirada del inglés se hace casi horrorizada y de cierta manera nerviosa, siente que los ojos lo acorralan, la llave de la habitación ya no yace en la puerta.

Sí, hay secretos y secretos, que quizás para Arthur...es mejor callar.

**N.A:** Siempre he pensado que pasado los años la convivencia de estos dos se ha hecho más tranquila, pero también me puse en el caso de que a Scott se le rebelara un secreto tan tentador como este...haciéndole revelar el suyo de paso, que viva el EscociaxInglaterra... supongo (?)


End file.
